Both Begin With 'L'
by fluffy wolfy
Summary: [OneShot]It'd been a year since Sango's village was destroyed, her heart still aching with the pain. Enter Naraku, with an awfully seductive trade that would show the girl the difference between two strong Emotions.


Note: For Morbidity- The queen of cannon.

Title: Both begin with an 'L'.

Other nonsense: It's 10:21 at night. I can't draw worth shit, so lets see if my writer Block has scampered off yet.

Had it really been that long?

Of course it hadn't. It couldn't have been, could it have? Or maybe it could've; life has been a blur for her, so chances are, it was.

And, what do you know, it _was._

Everyone would be understanding. Kagome would bite her lip nervously, before endowing herself with a small hug and backing away soon after. What could she have said to ease the pain? Nothing, of course. But, then again, there was no pain anymore. Just a foreboding feeling of slight nostalgia.

Inuyasha would stand lone behind Kagome, eyes fixed stubbornly off somewhere else. He'd feel sorry, and give a small nod at her small request to visit the place, but the incident would only remind him of their goal. And chances were, he'd spend the rest of the day recollecting other ways their enemy had before managed to sway their hearts and deceive them. And that would most likely set a still mood on the rest of the group for the day.

Her gaze would settle to that of the Houshi.. Eyes softening lightly as she managed to catch his gaze for but a moment, before he leaned back against a tree and looked away.

"Come back soon, Sango."

"..H-hai."

And with that, the Taijiya would find herself where she was now. In the midst of her slightly ruined village, gaze set solemnly upon the many rows of graves before her. She'd spent a good deal of time collecting flowers for every single mound of dirt, and so she sat, silent and unmoving.

Had it _really_ been that long? She couldn't help but let the question sift once again through her thoughts, carnation hues settling on the passing clouds above her.

Had it?

And, even though she'd thought the pain wasn't there anymore, she'd find within those few minutes, it did. And it still hurt, as much as it had a year ago. And her tears wouldn't be an unfamiliar thing anymore, so she let them come; trailing down her cheeks and dropping onto her knees. Hugging her legs closer to her chest, the girl would close her eyes and cry silently. And soon, she knew she'd be fine... But not yet. Something was missing, and she'd no idea what it was. Not that it mattered, but the feeling was _there_.. Along with so many others.

Sango found herself slowly standing up, her heel turning so she'd face who was behind her. Ad she knew that someone would be. And there was.

Of course, at _that_ certain presence, her legs would fail her, stumbling a few steps backwards before she righted herself. One arm folded over her stomach, as she let the other one drop beside her.. Eyes seemingly narrowed.

" You're not surprised." The smooth voice would send shivers down her spine, as she looked up and down his figure, a dark scowl across her face.

"Maybe." He'd raise a brow in amusement, taking a step closer towards her figure. Long dark tresses would cascade down his back, as his eyes glowed in the shadow cast by his bangs, a smirk adorning his lips.

"Come now. It's a yes or no question, but I suppose your more intent upon killing me now, hm?" Approaching her, his hand would lift, trailing a finer slowly down her cheek, before releasing a dry chuckle.

_Only a little._

"What do you want?" She wouldn't cringe at his touch, but alertly took another step backwards.

"I think the question is more.. of what _you_ want. Don't you agree?" He'd muse, tapping his finger lightly underneath her chin, eyes narrowing in a way that was slightly intimidating.

Sango felt vulnerable, then. Vulnerable, and fragile, and not liking any minute of it. They both knew what she wanted, what drove her day by day, what made her heart ache at night. Closing her eyes for a moment, she'd watch his one finger trail from her chin, and down her neck..

"What is it that _Sango_ wants..?"

And it would settle on her chest, as his gaze would also, before returning to her own somewhat frightened one.

"I can give it to you.. For a price.." He'd murmur, fingering the collar of her Kimono, gaze still fixed evenly on her.

And Sango would remain still, lips parting for a moment in an attempt to say something.. before beginning to tremble.

"I.. I'm not giving the you Shikon shards." She declared, mind recovering from the fuzziness it had earlier been experiencing. Her brows would narrow at the dry laughter emitted from his lips, before he regarded her once again.

"No. I didn't think you would." He would give a careless wave of his hand as violet eyes close for a moment, leaving her in a small stupor.

"What is it that you..." She'd find herself letting the sentence go, as eyes would capture her in a lock once again.

"I think a life for a life sounds fair, don't you? You get your brother back, and I get..-" But her stern defiance would cut him off, as she slithered free from the hand that had been continuously caressing the fabric of her collar.

"I won't let you kill any more of my friends."

"I wasn't planning on. I can't very well do much with a dead corpse, now can I?" Not in the ways he was planning, anyways. But, alas, the Taijiya still didn't understand.. But then she did. A bit too clearly.

"You want one of us as prisoner."

"Not just one of you."

".. You want me."

"Have you it all figured out?" His arms would cross over his chest, as his eyes narrowed. But Sango would be dealing with the inner turmoil in her head. Could she abandon her friends at a time they so desperately needed her? To defeat the person right in front of her?

Could she give up this chance at Kohaku's freedom, and risk her own?

"Will you do it?" Once again, he'd appear in front of her when her gaze lifted, mouth dangerously close to her own.. But then, she was used to danger by now, wasn't she?

"Yes."

"Lovely." And those dangerous lips would close in upon hers, arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her closer... And, she didn't mind. She couldn't. And so she'd allow him to push her up against the side of one of the village houses.. Had it been her own house? She didn't know at that point. What she did know, however.. That her clothing was dropping rather slowly to the ground, and a blush couldn't help but settle on her cheeks, as she stared at him vulnerably once more.

"I.. I don't love you.."

"I'm aware."

And she never would. But she could allow herself to be overcome with an equally dominating feeling. Let it settle in the pit of her stomach, as his lips trailed harsh nips and kisses all over her body. She could allow herself to fall prey to his seductions, as their little games ended and he positioned himself at her entranced, a whimper escaping her lips. She would let herself moan with fevering pleasure as his body thrust forwards to her hips, her legs wrapping around him.

All of this she would let herself do, because it wasn't love. And the only correlation between love and lust, was that they both started with an 'L'. And, not to mention, both were equally seductive.

And in the haze of such lust, all reasonable thoughts were to parish, as many other things had done before him. And when she woke up from the light slumber that had enveloped her, along with the sore state her body was in, her eyes would settle on the figure before her. The small figure, with the freckles, and the short pony tail. The person whom she _did_ love, and who was looking at her with tears in her eyes- tears in which she knew the reason were trailing down his cheeks.

"Anue-ue..." And the soft voice would be unanswered, as her arms wrapped around him possessively, a cry escaping her lips. because this _was_ love.

But both love and lust were equally dominant, and soon she'd have to split paths with him, only hope being that the Inuyasha tachi watched over him.

Because lust was already calling her, and she'd leave her brother with a reassuring smile that things would be alright. Lust wasn't love, though, and she'd be constantly reminded of this over a long expanse of time. But she would come to love the lust, and idly began to ponder for the second time on just what they had in common, those two dominating emotions.

Well...They both began with an 'L', didn't they?

I now remember why I stopped writing. I suck at it. Horribly.

A series of apologies should go to Morbidity, to whom I'd written this for. And to Summer, who will probably kill me upon reading this.


End file.
